Icha Icha Hunt
by Insaneslasher
Summary: Yaoi  Shonen Ai. Kakairu. Iruka miró desafiante el letrero del burdel, cosa que no pareció impresionar demasiado al cartel. El chunnin suspiró, volvió a suspirar y armándose de valor entró en el local. Dios, pensó. El amor te hacer cada cosa...


Iruka miró desafiante al letrero del burdel, cosa que no pareció impresionar demasiado al cartel. El chunin suspiró, volvió a suspirar y armándose de valor entró en el local.

_Dios,_ pensó. _El amor te hace hacer cada cosa…_

Conforme entraba en el establecimiento varias mujeres, todas medio desnudas, se le acercaron.

- ¿Quieres pasártelo bien, guapo?- le dijo una de ellas, arqueando sutilmente la espalda para resaltar unos pechos que Iruka ignoró con todas su fuerzas.  
- Eh… No, gracias - contestó sonrojándose al tiempo que se abría camino entre las solicitas mujeres.

Las chicas insistieron durante varios minutos más antes de darse por vencidas, y el maestro se aplicó en encontrar a la persona por la cual estaba allí. No le costó demasiado.

Sentado en un amplió sillón al fondo de la sala, con una botella de sake en la mano y cada brazo rodeando los hombros de una mujer, su objetivo se reía escandalosamente.

El chunin se acercó, dubitativo. _¿De verdad quiero hacer esto?_, se preguntó. _No, pero debo hacerlo. Por Kakashi… _

- Jiraiya- Sama…- llamó, y cuando el hombre no le respondió, insistió- Jiraiya-Sama…- Una vez más, el sannin lo ignoró.- ¡JIRAIYA-SAMA!

Jiraiya lo miró con aire aburrido.

- ¿Qué ocurre, chico¿Te envía Tsunade-Hime a por mí?  
- No, Jiraiya-Sama - contestó Iruka, recomponiendo el gesto.  
- Pues tienes suerte, porque no pensaba ir - comentó Jiraiya con una sonrisa picara. Las dos chicas se rieron.  
- Jiraiya-Sama… - comenzó a hablar Iruka, ignorando el comentario, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el hombre había dejado de prestarle atención y estaba ahora introduciendo su mano en el escote de una de las dos chicas.- ¡EH! – gritó irritado el chunin.  
- Eres de lo más molesto¿sabes, chico? – protestó Jiraiya.

El moreno se ruborizó, pero su cara no perdió la expresión de determinación.

- Como decía, he venido a hablarle de sus libros…

La expresión de Jiraiya se iluminó con orgullo ante estas palabras.

- ¡Ah! Así que eres un fan¿eh? – preguntó. _Hm, nunca lo habría imaginado…_, pensó el sannin mientras examinaba a aquel ninja de apariencia inocente.  
- Eh, no exactamente. El novio de un fan - puntualizó Iruka antes de volver al tema original de la conversación – Verás, Jiraiya-Sama, él está destrozado. Cuando se enteró de que iba usted a dar por terminada la serie "Icha Icha", él…  
- ¡Ajá! Así que es eso. Vienes a pedirme que vuelva a escribir - lo interrumpió Jiraiya. Iruka asintió vigorosamente. ¿Podría ser que todo aquel martirio fuera a terminar por fin? – No voy a hacerlo - dijo luego el mayor, e Iruka casi se cayó al suelo de la impresión.  
- Pero… No lo entiende. Él adora sus libros. Los lee continuamente, y… - insistió desesperado el chunin.  
- Sí, sí, sí. Está destrozado. Eso ya me lo has dicho - el hombre pellizcó distraídamente el trasero de la chica a su izquierda y luego continuó – Mira, chico, a mí me encantaría haceros feliz a ti y a… ¿cómo dices que se llama?  
- Kakashi - murmuró Iruka.  
- …a ti y a Kakashi, pero estoy bloqueado. Llevo más de treinta y cinco años escribiendo¿sabes? Y ya no se me ocurren más argumentos. Mi musa me abandonó… - el sannin hizo un puchero, y las chicas le rieron la gracia.  
- Ya veo…- suspiró Iruka. Todo aquello había sido para nada…

Iruka se dejó caer pesadamente en un mullido cojín frente al sannin, que jugueteó durante varios minutos con ambas chicas antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Has leído mis libros?  
- ¿Hm? – hizo Iruka.  
- Que si has leído mis libros.  
- ¿Uh? No - contestó Iruka con gesto decaído. _A menos que cuentes a Kakashi leyéndomelo en voz alta de vez en cuando…_  
- ¿Sabes de qué van¿Qué clase de libros son? - continuó su interrogatorio el mayor.  
- Sí.  
- ¿Y no te preocupa que tu novio los lea? – preguntó curiosamente. Jiraiya nunca había pensado que el que alguien leyera libros eróticos fuera algo preocupante. Sin embargo, el sannin había recibido suficientes cartas de esposas, novias y madres furiosas como para saber que no todos estaban de acuerdo con él en eso.  
- No - respondió Iruka, y luego decidió que la honestidad era probablemente el mejor plan de acción, así que se corrigió – Un poco. Se pasa todo el día leyéndolo¿sabe? Incluso en reuniones oficiales. De hecho, es conocido por ese hábito.  
- Mm - Jiraiya se rascó la barbilla – Y a pesar de que te molesta, has venido a verme.  
- Ajá - dijo sin mucho interés el chunin.  
- Le quieres - no era una pregunta, pero Iruka contestó de todas formas.  
- Con toda mi alma.

Jiraiya pareció pensativo durante unos segundos. Luego asintió con la cabeza, sirvió sake en una copa nueva y se la tendió al chunin.

- Toma. Bebe.

Iruka miró la copa durante unos segundos, se encogió de hombros y la cogió.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?  
- Iruka. Iruka Umino - el profesor pegó un sorbo al sake. Era bueno, obviamente caro.  
- Hm. Y dime, Iruka¿cómo os conocisteis Kakashi y tú?

Un grito de júbilo fue el único aviso que recibió el chunin antes de que Kakashi se arrojara sobre él. El profesor logró darse la vuelta a tiempo para verlo, pero no fue capaz de esquivarlo. Ambos cayeron pesadamente al suelo.

- Ugh - hizo Iruka cuando el aire abandonó súbitamente sus pulmones debido al impacto.  
- ¡Ah¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kakashi.

El chunin asintió, y Kakashi se quitó la mascara, revelando una amplia sonrisa.

- Iruka… - dijo antes de besar al más joven apasionadamente.

El maestro gimió suavemente, comenzando a apreciar la forma en que el cuerpo de Kakashi se sentía sobre el suyo. El jounin se movió luego hasta que estuvo sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Iruka.

- Jiraiya va a sacar otro libro. ¡La serie Icha Icha continua! –exclamó Kakashi. Su ojo visible se arqueó felizmente.

Iruka parpadeó lentamente y luego sonrió.

- ¿Oh?  
- Sí .- Kakashi sacó de su bolsillo una de las revistas de porno softcore que solía comprar – Un segundo…

El chunin asintió, pensativo. Así que Jiraiya había recuperado la inspiración… Iruka no le había dicho nada a Kakashi de su visita al sannin para no quitarle la esperanza de que Jiraiya volviera a escribir, y ahora se alegraba de haber tomado aquella decisión. Se preguntó si él había tenido algo que ver en que el escritor hubiera superado su bloqueo artístico, pero rechazó la idea de inmediato.

Mientras tanto Kakashi, que aún estaba sentado sobre su chunin, comenzó a pasar las páginas de la revista. Tras varios segundos pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

- Escucha esto - Kakashi se aclaró la voz, y luego comenzó a leer en voz alta – La nueva entrega de la serie Icha Icha, "Icha Icha Hunt", será publicada en mayo. Esta vez trata sobre como Akashi, una valiente soldado con problemas para olvidar el pasado, trata de seducir a Ruka-ko, una profesora tímida pero llena de carácter que… - Kakashi se detuvo .- Hm. Ahora que lo leo en voz alta me he dado cuenta de que esta historia me suena familiar…

Bajo él, Iruka gruñó. Le daba igual que Jiraiya fuera un sannin. Iruka iba a matarlo…  
Fin 


End file.
